The King 2
by Lil-MsImperfect
Summary: The sequel to The King is out! Yes ..Be Excited! Now what happens when our wizards go to Pride Rock to get the truth and get to learn about the boys and their new family but James and Lily escape and make friends with a certain outlander that didnt die...DUN DUN DUUUNNNN Warnings: Beastiality, Rape, NonCon, MPreg, Explicit Language, Incest. HP/DM Ko/Ki Si/Na JP/LP SB/RL LM/SS?


Disclaimer: Sadly I Do Not Own Harry Potter Characters Or The Lion King Cast I'm Just Borrowing Them For My Own Guilty Pleasures.

(A/N: To Everyone That Followed My First Story I Appreciate it So So So So So Sooooooo Much. Thank You & I Hope you Enjoy This Story. To The Idiot That Read The First CHAPTER Of The First Story And Asked Is This A Joke I Ask That You Keep Any Future Comments To Yourself, If YOU Did Not Enjoy The Story That Fine But Refrain From Rude Commentary I Understand That Story Was A Little Rocky Grammatically & If Thats Why You Commented Fine If Not Go _ Yourself I Do Not Care. Writing Tips Are Helpful If My Grammar Is A Little Messed Up But Dont Be Rude People Really. Now On With The Story...*waves hand dramatically* *curtains open*

Chapter 1:

Last Time in Britain:

"We leave in a hour,but just to make sure" Albus waved a wand over the two Potters and smiled merrily "making sure there is no way to escape, Severus will you be joining us"

"I will headmaster I have missed my godson, but perhaps we should inform the mutt and wolf and the Potter children" Albus look thoughtful and nodded.

"I will inform them now, go pack a bag we will be there for at least a month"

Now:

"Are we all ready to go" Albus had on some bermuda shorts shades and a hawaiian shirt, everyone was packed up for at least a mont, the Potters were still stunned. Albus opened the portal and they stepped through.

Pride Rock:

Kalin laid on top his husband happily, but he felt Kamal twitch before rising,

"Kovu, Simba!" the two lions came out their wives coming out and standing next to Kalin. In the distance they seen it a large purple light swirling into nothing.

"You three stay here, we'll be back" Kamal, Kovu and Simba ran off into the distant to check out the light. Nala chuckled as she seen the affronted look when they we're told to stay.

"They'll be upset, your father included"

"Come now mother, you tell me you don't want to either." Kalin said slyly, Nala laughed at her son before standing and stretching.

"Well arent you coming children" Kiara and Kalin smiled brightly and the three took off running behing their respective husbands, Kovu, Kamal and Simba had stopped a good distance from the portal. They didnt expect their spouses to tackle them to the ground, just as humans came through.

"We should have known" Simba groaned as his wife smirked above him, "Boys please remember our wives and husband have hard heads and we can never tell them something because they won't listen"

"Love if your now realizing this we have a large problem, as for our kids well they take after their parents so well" Nala said she leaned down and licked her husband.

"Your so hardheaded love"Kamal said nuzzling his husband softly

"Part of my charm darling" Kalin said he licked his husband, Kovu chuckled and rolled his eyes

"I won't even say nothing, there would be no point" Simba stood and look at the outsiders and as soon as his eyes got on to Lily and James he snarled viciously and crept into attack mode.

"Simba whats wrong"

"Those are the humans that left you and Kamal here" Kamal looked up and moved in front of his husband growling, Albus took the stunning spell off the two Potters.

"Kamal" the soft voice spoke, and the pale lion stood down...slightly, he was still on guard, he watched his husband circle the two humans before standing in front of them, "they are them aren't they daddy?" Kalin turned to his father, who had sat watching them.

"They are, and I'm barely restraining them from ripping apart but I want to know why all these humans are here so I'll wait" Kalin nodded and got up circled them all, he haulted in front of Lucius, he smiled at him.

"Kamal, I think we have found your biological father" Kamal transformed suddenly he walked towards the man, he didn't expect to be pulled into a hugged.

"Draco" the man breathed, Kamal frowned was that suppose to be his name. He patted the man awkwardly, when he let go Kamal looked at him.

"Was that my name Draco?"

"Yes Draco Lucien Malfoy" Kamal wrinkled his nose,

"I don't want to offend you, but I kind of prefer my name"

"I understand you grew up with name" Lucius said, "am I aloud to meet your husband?" He smiled gently and Kamal chuckled as his husband came forward and transformed.

"This is Kalin" he put a hand on his husbands waist before turning around "and my brother Kovu my beautiful wonderful sister-in law Kiara my father-in law Simba and my gorgeous mother-in law Nala"

"It's very nice to meet you all" Lucius said, this is your godfather Kamal, Severus my mentor Albus he was the one that found you um the dark grey and amber eye one is Sirius and his husband Remus they would be Kalin's godfather and uncle, the two younger kids are Kalin biological siblings Justine and Sebastian and then you have James and Lily" Kalin giggled at the last part.

"It's nice to meet most of you" Kiara came up beside her brother, she was glad for her brother, but what if he left, her husband came and nuzzled her and she realized he felt the same. Kalin looked down and he could almost hear the thoughts rolling through her head he transformed back and pinned his sister down.

"We're not going anywhere Kiara I promise right Love"

"Of course not, which means my foolish brother needs to get those annoying thoughts out his head, they're giving me a headache"

"I hate when you do that" Kovu scowled

"If I knew how I did it I'd stop"

"Wait, wait you can hear his thoughts"

"Yes I can hear all of theirs but usually I don't unless their absolutely distress and if I focus hard enough I can block it out"

"Your a natural legilimens

"A what"

"You hear people thought but you can block them out." Severus said proudly, Kamal nodded before transforming, though it wasn't spoken neither him or his husband felt comfortable in their humans forms, he sat in front of his father.

"Why are you here now?" Simba asked suspiciously, it was Albus who answered him.

"Multiple reasons one you've already done, we needed to find out how two children disappeared off the face of the earth and when we found the we wanted to know who, I've had my suspicions but you've confirmed that the Potters did indeed abandon not only their son but the heir to the Malfoy fortune, and justice will be brought forward for their crimes" Simba nodded, he looked towards the others.

"And the others I won't allow harm to my children and my wife well my family as a whole, not without retribution" he said, as calm as he appeared the warning in his eyes was clear, mess with his family magic or no he'd rip them apart.

"Daddy relax, how about we take this home," Kalin nuzzled his father who sighed.

"Very well, but those two-"

"Accio" James and Lily's wands was ripped from them and snapped by Albus, their children gasped, "there we are no magic"

Simba nodded and turned.

"I'll run ahead with your mother to warn the lioness" Simba ran off towards Pride Rock, Nala smiled and winked at her children before taking off after her husband.

"So you two are my other siblings interesting, you've been quiet this whole time"

"We didn't agree with our parents when we found out we were furious, but we thought you was dead, when we found out you wasn't we was excited." Sebastian said

"We was afraid when we first seen you you'd hate us too" Justine picked up.

"I don't hate you, but then again I don't hate them either, but it's because I don't know you or them" Kalin said, he looked and seen Justine and Sebastian getting tired, he nudged his mate and nodded back. Kamal nodded and they stopped short in front of the siblings, "you can climb on we'll take the rest of the way, it's no problem."

"We can carry two as well"

"Can you take Sirius he 3 months pregnant, he's just stubborn" Remus said softly hugging his husband. Kovu chuckled and allowed the man on his back.

The walk was spent talking, catching up. It seemed the Potter children was content to let their parent die for their crimes they had never forgiven them for leaving their older brother to die, what they asked had been surprising, they asked to remain in Pride Rock. James and Lily had argued but a growl from Kovu and Kamal had shut them up.

"How did you find us anyway"

"Albus actually, but he didn't allow us to interfere you had your own war going on"

"Yes, thankfully it's over, more peaceful than we first thought"

"Any causalities" Sirius asked, Kovu and Kamal stayed quiet.

"They boys lost their mother and older brother" Kiara said softly.

"Both by accident" Kalin sounded upset and all three knew why.

"You tried love, and Nuka, he set himself up following Simba up that day, it couldn't be helped" Kamal said softly.

"I have to say I am proud of how turned you out Kamal, I fear if how you may have been had you been raised with that woman" Lucius said softly running a hand through his sons mane

"Was she that bad?" Kamal said softly frowning, Lucius sighed and explained she was the reason he had gotten kidnapped. Kamal had stayed quiet at that and the ride was continued peace it was when they got there it seemed all hell had broken loose. Lily and James had escaped.


End file.
